onepiecefandomcom_it-20200216-history
Rob Lucci
| età = 28; 30 (dopo il timeskip) | frutto = Felis Felis modello leopardo | altro = }} Rob Lucci era il più forte membro del CP9. All'inizio però viene presentato come un carpentiere del Dock Uno della Galley-La company, responsabile dei reparti di segatura e inchiodatura. Aspetto Rob Lucci è un uomo alto e magro ma muscoloso, con due sopracciglia arcuate e una barba corta. Ha capelli neri lunghi fino alle spalle che tiene legati in una coda di cavallo. Ha un tatuaggio consistente in un quadrato con le due diagonali su ciascun braccio. Inoltre sulla schiena ha le cicatrici lasciategli da cinque palle di cannone, che assomigliano vagamente al simbolo del Governo Mondiale. Portava un cappello a cilindro nero con una fascia color seppia, ma l'ha perso al termine del duello con Rufy. Quando lavorava come carpentiere indossava pantaloni da meccanico marroni retti da bretelle gialle, oltre ad una canottiera bianca. Ad Enies Lobby indossava un completo nero molto elegante e una cravatta bianca. In una SBS Oda ha disegnato Lucci da bambino. In quell'immagine Lucci indossava una maglietta con scritta su di essa la parola e portava in mano un ramoscello di ulivo. La colomba e l'ulivo sono simboli di pace. Nella miniavventura del CP9, dopo essersi rimesso in forze, Lucci indossa un vestito chiaro e un mantello scuro. Inoltre ha ancora numerose bende sul corpo e sulla testa e i suoi capelli sono sciolti. Galleria Lucci bambino.jpg|Lucci bambino con Hattori Lucci 13 anni.png|Lucci a 13 anni Rob Lucci Unlimited Adventure.jpg|Hattori e Lucci in Unlimited Adventure Lucci Pirate Warriors.jpg|Lucci in Pirate Warriors Carattere Galley-La company Durante il periodo trascorso sotto copertura a Water Seven, Lucci non ha mai parlato, lasciando che ad esprimersi fosse il suo piccione Hattori mediante ventriloquio. Quando rivela di essere un agente del CP9 comincia a parlare normalmente. Lucci sembrava avere una sorta di rivalità con Pauly e lo criticava spesso per i suoi problemi finanziari. I due finivano spesso per affrontarsi, ma la faccenda terminava prima che potesse venire decretato un vincitore. A parte questo, Lucci non aveva legami con gli altri carpentieri e con Iceburg. CP9 Lucci non rivela mai alcuna emozione, tranne a volte la soddisfazione: ad esempio si lascia sfuggire un ghigno quando rivela a Spandam che qualcuno li sta seguendo lungo il tunnel sottomarino, pregustandosi lo scontro con Rufy. Nonostante la sua forza straordinaria, che lo rende molto sicuro di sé, non sopporta il fatto di essere insultato. Succede quando Usop lo sfida, ma Lucci non gli presta attenzione fin quando il pirata non comincia ad insultarlo. Era già successo quando Iceburg e Franky lo avevano chiamato "ragazzino"; in entrambi i casi Lucci non si era trattenuto dal colpirli violentemente per punizione. Non sopporta i segni di debolezza e per questo è disposto ad uccidere coloro che li mostrano. È il caso di Nero, il nuovo membro del CP9, che ha lasciato che l'emotività prendesse il sopravvento durante il duello con Franky. Questo, unito al fatto che egli conosceva solamente quattro delle Rokushiki, gli sono costati la vita. Durante una delle sue prime missioni Lucci ha ucciso cinquecento soldati di un regno che erano stati catturati, con la motivazione che con la cattura si erano mostrati deboli e quindi indegni di vivere. In combattimento è un avversario estremamente violento che prova piacere nell'infliggere ferite al nemico. Nella torre della giustizia di Enies Lobby ha svelato di essersi unito al Governo Mondiale solamente per essere legalmente autorizzato ad uccidere. L'unica altra cosa che riesce a rendere felice Lucci è la prospettiva di un duello. Ha atteso con impazienza che Rufy lo raggiungesse per combattere, anche se per farlo ha dovuto permettere che Chimney e Gonbe andassero a riferirgli l'entrata del passaggio segreto, rischiando così di compromettere l'operazione di arresto di Nico Robin. Inoltre la sua crudeltà è evidente quando ha allagato il tunnel sottomarino per uccidere i compagni di Rufy, solo per il gusto di farlo soffrire. Relazioni CP9 Lucci non ha mostrato nessun attaccamento particolare per i suoi colleghi. Considera Spandam un incompetente, ma tuttavia segue i suoi ordini in qualità di suo superiore e perché trova gratificante la sua professione. Lucci possedeva una certa rivalità con Jabura. Essa derivava dal fatto che fino a qualche anno prima, i due avevano all'incirca la stessa forza. Inoltre anche i rispettivi frutti del diavolo accentuavano questa discordia, perché Jabura può trasformarsi in un lupo, quindi in un canide, mentre Lucci può trasformarsi in un felino. Ad ogni modo la rivalità è terminata quando Fukuro ha svelato che Lucci aveva raggiunto un livello nettamente superiore a quello di Jabura. Nonostante questo anche Jabura si è prodigato per racimolare i soldi necessari a pagare le spese mediche di Lucci, una volta giunti a San Popula. Lucci disprezzava Nero, il nuovo membro, perchè egli conosceva solo quattro delle Rokushiki, per la sua debolezza e per il suo temperamento non abbastanza freddo. Per questo lo ha ucciso personalmente. Governo Mondiale Lucci era estremamente fedele al Governo Mondiale. Da parte sua il Governo poneva moltissima fiducia in lui, sapendo che egli avrebbe obbedito a qualsiasi ordine. Tuttavia, a seguito della denuncia di Spandam, Lucci e gli altri sono diventati dei fuggitivi ricercati dal Governo e dalla Marina. Hattori È ignoto il motivo per cui Hattori stia con Lucci nonostante la fama di quest'ultimo come pluriomicida. I due sono assieme fin da quando Lucci era piccolo e non si separano nemmeno nelle circostanze più pericolose, come il Buster Call. Durante il periodo trascorso a Water Seven Hattori si occupava di esprimere le parole dell'uomo mediante la gestualità; in questo modo Lucci sembrava socievole pur non mostrando alcuna emozione. Nemici Nico Robin Robin è probabilmente l'ultima persona al mondo capace di interpretare i Poignee Griffe. Per questo motivo è nemica del Governo Mondiale e Lucci, in qualità di membro del CP9, era un suo nemico. Spandam Durante la miniavventura del CP9 i membri del gruppo giurano vendetta contro Spandam. Per colpa sua infatti il Governo ritiene che siano loro i responsabili del fallimento della missione. Lucci ha telefonato a Spandam e gli ha giurato vendetta. Forza e abilità Lucci è combattente abile ed esperto, la cui forza viene riconosciuta da molte figure autorevoli del Governo e della Marina, ed è l'unico ad avere portato Rufy sull'orlo della morte mediante l'uso della sola forza fisica, al contrario di altri personaggi che lo hanno sconfitto disidratandolo, congelandolo o avvelenandolo. Già alla tenera età di tredici anni Lucci era un assassino di notevole fama. Lucci è il personaggio più forte ad avere lavorato nel CP9 in tutta la storia dell'organizzazione; il suo livello di Doriki raggiunge il valore di 4000, quasi il doppio del valore del secondo membro più forte, Kaku, il cui livello di Dokiri raggiunge "soltanto" il valore di 2200. In aggiunta alla sua incredibile forza fisica, Lucci è un individuo molto astuto. Si è infiltrato nella Galley-La company per sorvegliare Iceburg ma quando ha scoperto che i progetti di Pluton non erano nelle sue mani ha intuito immediatamente che fossero passati a Franky deducendo che questi non era altri che Cutty Flam. Di fronte al Gear Second di Rufy ha capito nel giro di pochi minuti il funzionamento della tecnica ed ha anche intuito che fosse una tecnica che riduceva l'aspettativa di vita di Rufy. Inoltre sia lui che gli altri infiltrati sono riusciti ad ingannare per cinque anni tutti i loro colleghi e gli abitanti di Water Seven. Per riuscire ad ingannare gli altri carpentieri Lucci ha dovuto dimostrare di essere un ottimo carpentiere, nonostante questa occupazione fosse in realtà solo una copertura. Ovviamente è anche un abile ventriloquo, avendo comunicato con gli altri per cinque anni solamente mediante Hattori. Rokushiki Lucci è un esperto praticante delle Rokushiki, al punto da avere sviluppato almeno un paio di versioni personali di ognuna delle tecniche che compongono quest'arte marziale. Inoltre è l'unico personaggio fino ad ora ad avere mostrato di sapere utilizzare una tecnica segreta, il Rokuogan. Questa mossa consiste nel rilascio di un'intenso flusso di energia attraverso il corpo dell'avversario ed è in grado di danneggiare perfino il corpo di gomma di Rufy. Lo stesso Rufy ha paragonato la ferita ricevuta a quella subita da un Impact Dial ma moltiplicata innumerevoli volte. Frutto del diavolo Lucci ha mangiato il frutto Felis Felis modello leopardo, un frutto del diavolo di tipo Zoo Zoo che gli ha donato la capacità di trasformarsi in un leopardo ed in un ibrido umano-leopardo. Come tutti i frutti Zoo Zoo, anche questo è particolarmente indicato per chi pratica le arti marziali, come Lucci. Inoltre poichè il leopardo è un animale carnivoro Lucci quando si trasforma ha a disposizione artigli e zanne affilate con cui ferire il nemico. Reazione vitale Lucci conosce la tecnica della Reazione vitale e la utilizza per modificare la forma del suo corpo per rendere ancora più efficaci le Rokushiki. In particolare rendendosi più snello riesce ad essere più veloce ed agile, a costo di ridurre la potenza dei propri attacchi. Storia Passato Ventidue anni prima delle vicende attuali Rob Lucci, a quell'epoca di sei anni, appare mentre si sta già allenando ad apprendere le Rokushiki su un'isola di addestramento del Governo Mondiale. Lì gli viene impresso nella mente che dovrà diventare "più forte della giustizia stessa". Quindici anni fa in un regno cinquecento soldati vennero presi in ostaggio da una ciurma di pirati. Il loro capitano pretese per la loro liberazione di diventare il nuovo re. Il Governo, per evitare il crollo di quel regno, inviò il tredicenne Rob Lucci a sistemare la faccenda. Si infiltrò fra i prigionieri e gli uccise tutti e cinquecento, da lui ritenuti troppo deboli, eliminando quindi ogni possibilità ai pirati di avanzare richieste. Dopodiché eliminò anche la ciurma dei pirati, ma durante lo scontro con loro venne colpito da cinque cannonate, senza troppi problemi, che gli lasciarano le distintive cicatrici sulla sua schiena. La missione a Water Seven Cinque anni prima della storia corrente, Lucci e altri tre membri del CP9 si infiltrarono nella città di Water Seven con lo scopo di avvicinarsi a Iceburg e recuperare informazioni utili al ritrovo dei progetti di Pluton. Come parte della copertura, Lucci diventò un abile e rispettato carpentiere della Galley-La company. Tuttavia, un anno dopo l'inizio della missione, Iceburg passò i progetti all'altro pupillo di Tom, Cutty Flam, che viveva sotto il nome di Franky. Saga di Water Seven La Galley-La company Dopo l'incontro tra i pirati di Cappello di paglia e Iceburg, i pirati vengono borseggiati dalla Franky Family dei loro soldi che finiscono nelle mani di Pauly dopo che questo li mette al tappeto. Il carpentiere, sempre pieno di debiti, tenta di fuggire ma viene riportato indietro da Lucci mentre viene sgridato da Hattori. I soldi vengono riconsegnati ai pirati, ma i due carpentieri si scontrano brevemente mentre Iceburg spiega che è tutto normale. Al termine di esso Hattori, tornato dal suo padrone, si presente assieme a Lucci e Nami realizza quindi che il carpentiere è in realtà un ventriloquo, per lo stupore di Rufy ed Usop. Una volta tornato Kaku dall'ispezione della Going Merry, i carpentieri informano la ciurma sullo stato della loro nave e alla loro proposto di costruirne una identica, Lucci spiega loro che è impossibile. Dopo l'attentato ad Iceburg, Lucci è assieme agli altri carpentieri quando Iceburg racconta che una attentatrice era Nico Robin, della ciurma di Cappello di paglia. I carpentieri concludono che tutta la ciurma è coinvolta e saputo che il loro capitano sta combattendo Franky al Dock Uno, li raggiungono sul posto. Lucci e gli altri carpentieri attaccano Rufy, interrompendo il suo combattimento con Franky il quale si irrita e lancia un potente Coup de Vent che distrugge tutto il Dock, consentendo al pirata di fuggire. In seguito, Lucci incontra nell'ombra Nico Robin e le spiega i dettagli della prossima mossa da eseguire. La rivelazione della sua vera identità Quella stessa sera, mentre Lucci e gli altri carpentieri stanno facendo la guardia per scongiurare un possibile ritorno della ciurma di Rufy, al quartier generale della Galley-La company avviene un'esplosione. Pauly è stato mandato da Iceburg a svolgere un compito importante; Peeply Lulu e Tilestone vanno a caccia della persona vestita da moschettiere; a fare la guardia a Iceburg rimangono solo Lucci e Kaku. Per questo motivo i due corrono subito a mascherarsi e raggiungono Pauly, sicuri che stia recuperando i progetti dell'arma ancestrale Pluton. Effettivamnete i due sorprendono Pauly e lo feriscono gravemente, ma Pauly gli rivela che quei progetti sono falsi. Indispettiti i due intrusi immobilizzano Pauly e Rufy, letteralmente lanciatosi sul posto, dopodichè contattano gli altri odinandogli di riunirsi nella stanza di Iceburg. Lì Lucci e gli altri mostrano la loro identità ad Iceburg. Rob Lucci rivela al suo ex capo l'esistenza del CP9, un Cipher Pol di cui nessuno conosce l'esistenza per via della loro licenza di uccidere. Gli spiega che lo scopo della loro missione era quella di recuperare i progetti dell'arma ancestrale Pluton, una potentissima nave da guerra, ed usarla per porre fine all'era della pirateria. Il fatto che i progetti recuperati non siano quelli veri porta Lucci a elaborare una teoria secondo la quale i progetti sono stati passati all'uomo il cui vero nome è Cutty Flam, ma che da anni ormai è noto con il nome di Franky. Kaku controlla le pulsazioni di Iceburg, che rivelano che le idee di Lucci corrispondono alla verità. Il gruppo quindi decide di andare dal capo della Franky Family ed impossessarsi finalmente dei progetti a lungo ricercati, ma prima che possano andarsene nella stanza giungono Rufy e Pauly, che si sono liberati, oltre a Nami, Zoro e Chopper. Lucci colpisce Pauly con uno Shigan, poi subisce un attacco di Rufy senza venire ferito grazie al Tekkai. Di fronte allo stupore degli avversari, Lucci rivela che ogni membro del CP9 è esperto nelle Rokushiki, tecniche di combattimento che trasformano chi le pratica in un superuomo. Dopo un nuovo tentativo di Rufy di raggiungere Robin per convincerla a rimanere con loro, Lucci lo afferra e lo scaglia attraverso un muro. Poichè Califa lo avvisa che entro un paio di minuti si scatenerà l'incendio che distruggerà tutte le prove di quanto accaduto, Lucci decide di trasformarsi. Reagisce all'ennesimo attacco di Rufy trapassandolo con un artiglio e lo scaglia dall'altra parte della città. Anche Zoro attacca Lucci ma con lo stesso esito e subisce la stessa sorte, finendo addirittura in mare. Poco dopo Lucci e gli altri osservano da lontano le fiamme che consumano il quartier generale della Galley-La company. I quattro agenti governativi vanno in cerca di Franky. Scorgono i membri della Franky Family intenti a cercare Rufy, così Lucci, mascherato per non farsi riconoscere, gli si avvicina e gli chiede dove si trovi il loro capo. La Franky Family si rifiuta di rispondere, così viene tutta brutalmente colpita e lascita a terra priva di conoscenza. Poi Lucci riflette di avere sentito alcuni di essi urlare che Frank avrebbe atteso Rufy nella vecchia sede dei Tom's workers. Lucci e gli altri si dirigono immediatamente là. Giunti sul posto e sbarazzatosi di Mozu e Kiwi, Rob Lucci rivela la sua vera identità a Franky ed Usop. Poichè Lucci gli spiega anche che i quattro sanno che lui in realtà e Cutty Flam e che Iceburg è morto, Franky lo attacca ma viene scagliato contro un muro che si rivela essere finto. È l'ufficio dei Tom's workers, così Lucci sospetta che i progetti che stanno cercando possaano trovarsi lì e comincia a perquisire il locale. La perquisizione fallisce, ma Lucci rivela che essendo Cutty Flam un criminale, il CP9 ha il diritto di portarlo ad Enies Lobby, dove potrà venire interrogato affinchè sveli il nascondiglio dei progetti di Pluton. Lucci e gli altri prendono in custodia anche Usop, che pur avendo abbandonato la ciurma di Rufy rimane un pirata. Il viaggio sul Puffing Tom Più tardi Lucci ordina a tutti quanti di prepararsi alla partenza ed in seguito il gruppo parte con l'ultimo treno marino prima dell'arrivo dell'Acqua Laguna. Durante il viaggio Lucci e gli altri vengono informati della presenza di estranei a bordo, che uno dopo l'altro sconfiggono le persone di guardia presenti nelle varie carrozze. Il clandestino, Sanji, ha liberato Sogeking e Franky e tutti e tre si ritrovano nella prima carrozza assieme a Nero, appena sconfitto dal cyborg. Lucci, disgustato dalla debolezza del nuovo membro del CP9, lo colpisce ripetutamente e lo getta in mare. Lucci spiega che il motivo per cui Robin è ricercata fin da quando aveva otto anni è che la ragazza è capace di risvegliare un'arma potentissima. Sanji, Franky e Sogeking cercano di fuggire portando con sé Robin ma la ragazza si rifiuta di seguirli, così Sogeking è costretto e a portarla via con la forza. Blueno però riesce a recuperarla prima che i vagoni si separino, così il CP9 raggiunge Enies Lobby senza ulteriori difficoltà con la prigioniera. Saga di Enies Lobby Il CP9 è tutta riunita e Rob Lucci conferma che sia Cutty Flam, detto Franky, che Nico Robin sono detenuti. Nonostante questo sia Lucci che Jabura sembrano mostrare rivalità tra di loro mentre sia Kaku che Kumadori dicono a entrambi di calmarsi e mostrare affetto nei confronto dei loro amici. All'improvviso, i quattro appena tornati attaccano Fukuro poichè egli è in grado di determinare la loro forza in Doriki e classifica tutti i membri in base alla loro forza. Quando la riunione sembra diventare più una commedia, Spandam li interrompe e mostra a loro un cesto con due frutti del diavolo. Spandam ordina che Franky venga portato ad Impel Down e Robin venga portata al quartier generale della Marina attraverso il cancello della giustizia. Ordina ai membri del CP9 di andare nelle loro camere e di riposarsi e li rassicura che saranno sicuramente ricompensati per il lavoro svolto. Lucci lo interrompe dicendo che non è in vena di brindisi e che non ha alcun interesse per la gloria e per l'autorità. Spandam gli chiede cos'è quello che vuole, così Lucci si trasforma in un ibrido uomo-leopardo e gli risponde che brama il sangue e che se lui si trova lì è solo perchè in questo modo qualsiasi suo assassinio è giustificato. Nella torre della giustizia, mentre gli altri membri vanno nelle loro stanze, Spandam dona a Kaku e Califa due frutti del diavolo. Poichè i due sono indecisi se mangiarli oppure no, Lucci gli confida che ogni frutto del diavolo è più o meno forte a seconda di come lo si usa, inoltre sono davvero pochi quelli che non danno utilità in battaglia. Il fatto di non poter può nuotare è solo un inconveniente. Con queste parole riesce a convincerli e i due mangiano il loro frutto. Lucci e il resto del CP9 assiste all'arrivo dei pirati di Cappello di paglia e si mostrano interessati delle capacità che gli invasori hanno mostrato. Spandam invece è spaventato, così ordina a Lucci di scortarlo verso i cancelli della giustizia mentre porta con sé la prigioniera Nico Robin. I tre percorrono il tunnel sottomarino; quando Spandam afferma di avere sentito un rumore sospetto Lucci gli conferma che non è stata la sua immaginazione, ma che qualcuno ha davvero distrutto il portone d'acciaio che chiude il corridoio. Quando Spandam gli chiede come sia possibile che qualcuno abbia scoperto l'entrata, Lucci risponde di aver visto una bambina che li spiava mentre raggiungvano il portone. Poco dopo sentono un urlo che invoca il nome di Robin provenire dal tunnel; Lucci, consapevole che uno scontro è in vista, suggerisce a Spandam di proseguire con la prigioniera mentre lui attenderà l'inseguitore per fermarlo. Rufy raggiunge Lucci ed ha inizio il loro secondo combattimento. All'inizio Rufy cerca di proseguire evitandolo, ma tutti i suoi tentativi vengono fermati da Lucci che non lo lascia passare in alcun modo. Ad un certo punto Franky raggiunge i due, ma sembra che anche unendo le forze non riescano a spuntarla. Rufy ordina a Franky di proseguire per andare a salvare Robin. Lucci cerca di impedirlo ma stavolta è Rufy a frenare il nemico. Franky prosegue il suo inseguimento e Rufy rimane da solo a combattere contro Lucci. Nonostante la fiducia nella capacità dei propri colleghi, Lucci prende un'ulteriore precauzione nel caso altri pirati riescano a raggiungerli: decide infatti di allagare il tunnel sottomarino distruggendo una parete e facendo entrare l'acqua del mare. Dopodichè si sposta al piano superiore e sfida Rufy a decidere se proseguire il combattimento o correre a salvare i suoi compagni. Rufy non se ne va, consapevole che se abbandonasse lo socntro Lucci sarebbe libero di dare la caccia agli altri e di ucciderli tutti quanti. Poichè il Gear Second di Rufy sembra non funzionare, il pirata decide di attivare il Gear Third. Lucci riceve spiegazioni riguardo alla tecnica, ma che non gli servono a parare il primo colpo che Rufy gli sferra, che fa quasi svenire Lucci e che lo scaglia oltre il muro della torre fino ad una nave della Marina, giunta fin lì per eseguire il Buster Call. Lo scontro tra i due prosegue per breve tempo sulla nave, che viene praticamente distrutta dai calci dei due avversari. Dopodichè i due tornano a combattere nella torre. Rob Lucci attacca Rufy mentre quest'ultimo subisce l'effeto collaterale del Gear Third, ovvero un rimpicciolimento del corpo. Per prima cosa rimodella il prprio corpo usando la Reazione vitale, poi scaraventa Rufy contro un muro incastrandolo nella parete. Poi si prepara a dargli il colpo di grazia, ma non ci riesce perchè i danni ricevuti dal Gear Third di Rufy cominciano a farsi sentire frenando la sua carica mortale. Rufy torna alle dimensioni normali e per questo Lucci, infuriato, decide di mostrargli la tecnica segreta nota solo a coloro che hanno raggiunto il massimo livello di padronanza in tutte le altre sei forme. Si tratta del Rokuogan, che Rufy descrive come un colpo di un Impact Dial ma amplificato numerose volte. Rob Lucci, in his smaller form, then attempts to finish off Luffy with another Rankyaku Gaichou. Luffy continues to press the fight, but Rob Lucci says that his Gear Second technique is starting to lose its edge, claiming tauntingly that, as he had surmised, it was impossible for Luffy to escape Enies Lobby after all. He then continues by saying that even if this island lost its shape, he will pursue Nico Robin to the end of the earth, and obliterate her or anyone who gets in the way of the World Government, all in the name of "Dark Justice", while attacking Luffy with many Rankyaku shock waves. Luffy countered them with his punches, and says that they've come this far to set Robin free from such a thing. He then attacks Lucci with Gomu Gomu no Jet Stamp, but it was evaded by Lucci's Soru. Rob Lucci then uses another Rokuougan on Luffy to greatly damage him again, having him face down in a pool of his own blood. Lucci comments that he would still kill Luffy's crew no matter how hard Luffy tries to prevent him from doing so. Lucci remains confident even after Luffy gets up again due to Usopp's encouragement, and uses Seimei Kikan: Kaijo to return to his giant, stronger form, saying that he will defeat Luffy with all of his power at once. He continues taunting Luffy by telling him not to worry about his nakama, as he'd send every single one of them to the same hell. Continuing the fight with his opponent, he uses Shigan Madara again, while Luffy counters it with his punches. After getting hit again by Luffy, he attempts to use Rokuougan again. Luffy, in Gear Second, tries to get out of its range and claims that he will not get hit by that attack again, but Lucci uses his tail to prevent him from escaping the technique. Determined to end the fight once and for all, Lucci channels all of his power into his next attack, the powerful Saidairin: Rokuougan, to greatly wound Luffy once more - but this ultimately proves futile and perhaps even served to weaken him further due to the energy required for the attack and the fact that it was used as a final resort. Rob Lucci turned around after performing his ultimate attack on Luffy, but is surprised to sense that Luffy is still standing upright behind him. He turns around to see Luffy unleashing an attack. Recalling all the pain Lucci had put Robin and his friends through, Luffy unleashes a brutal Gear Second "Gomu Gomu no Jet Gatling" attack on Lucci. Rob Lucci attempts to use Tekkai to deflect the blows, but unfortunately for him, the enormous attack strikes Lucci so hard and fast that it appears he is being hit with dozens of fists at the same time. The attack smashes Lucci against and through a brick wall, leaving him unconscious and defeated. Missioni extracurriculari del CP9 Dopo l'esecuzione del Buster Call sull'isola di Enies Lobby si scopre che Blueno, usando il suo frutto del diavolo, ha recuperato Lucci privo di conoscenza. Assieme a lui, tutti i membri del CP9 seguono i binari del treno marino per raggiungere una città. Il gruppo raggiunge San Popula e tutti cominciano a svolgere lavori occassionali per pagare le spese mediche necessarie a Lucci. I dottori a questo punto lo curano e tempo dopo Lucci si riprende. Per la prima volta esprime gratitudine ad una persona stringendo la mano del dottore che lo ha curato. In seguito decide di andare a giocare a bowling, ma la partita viene interrotta dalla notizia che i pirati Candy sono appena sbarcati. Lucci e gli altri ex agenti attaccano i pirati e li sconfiggono in pochissimo tempo. Lucci applica al loro capitano il suo ideale di giustizia e cerca di schiacciargli la testa con un piede, facendo inorridire i civili presenti. A questo punto Lucci e gli altri si rendono conto che non possono più rimanere e decidono di salpare con la nave presa ai pirati Candy. Raggiungono l'isola su cui hanno trascorso la gioventù allenandosi ed osservano la nuova generazione di agenti del Governo Mondiale mentre viene addestrata. Sul luogo giunge anche il capitano della Marina Verygood con lo scopo di arrestarli, ma fallisce. Lucci contatta telefonicamente Spandam e gli promette che prima o poi si vendicheranno. Dopodichè il gruppo salpa nuovamente e prende il largo. Prototipi per One Piece All'inizio Oda aveva ideato il personaggio di Lucci sprovvisto di barba. Prototipo Water Seven.jpg|I primi disegni riguardanti i carpentieri della Galley-La company Prototipo CP9.png|I primi disegni riguardanti gli agenti del CP9 Curiosità * Il suo nome per pura coincidenza suona come l'inglese "rob", rubare, e l'italiano "luci". Di conseguenza il suo nome può significare rubare la luce, in accordo con con il tema della giustizia oscura. Navigazione ca:Rob Lucci de:Rob Lucci en:Rob Lucci es:Rob Lucci fr:Rob Lucci zh:羅布·路基 Categoria:Umani Categoria:Maschi Categoria:Personaggi con un frutto Zoo Zoo Categoria:Personaggi del Paradiso Categoria:Ex Galley-La company Categoria:Ex membri CP9 Categoria:Utilizzatori delle Rokushiki